What DOES Their Hair Taste Like?
by Yuneek Chikinz
Summary: Now its Edward's turn. She got Knives! What horrors will we see inside this homicidal maniac's room! Nooobody knooows...
1. The First Chapter I Forgot the Title Of

Disclaimer: Dun own Trigun. No suey de authoress!  
  
******  
  
What DOES Their Hair Taste Like?  
  
*******  
  
Chapter One: Behind the Doors  
  
*dim talkshow kind of setting. a voice is heard.*  
  
Narrator: So...ever wonder what the Trigun cast's hair tastes like? Well today's your lucky day to find out!!   
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Narrator: We've chosen six lucky intestines--  
  
Network Sensor: *whispers* HEY! Its CONTESTINES not INTESTINES!!  
  
Narrator: Oo; Uhh..*stretches collar and sweatdrops* Yes, well, we've chosen six lucky PEOPLE--  
  
NS: -_-;  
  
Narrator: --to find out how exactly various Trigun castmembers' hair tastes like.   
  
Audience: *cheers again*  
  
Narrator: *walks over to a first door* And now...lets give a grand welcome to our first contestant, ELIZABETH SEIKYO!!*  
  
(*--One of the many weird alter-ego's of the authoress, Yuneek Chikinz.)  
  
*Door opens and a tall and lanky girl with long shiny black hair put back in a ponytail anime-style. Dressed in bluejeans, and a t-shirt that says "I like anime so GET OVER IT." pulls off her wiry-framed glasses and pockets them*  
  
Liz: Hi. And if any of you make fun of me, I'll kill you. No, I won't just hurt you, I'll kill you. *smiles evilly and pulls out a long belt dripping with sharp throwing knives* But you seem nice. So you gots da chance, mah friends!   
  
Audience: Laughs weakly, too afraid to not laugh at all.  
  
Narrator: Heehehhe...oo; Um yes. On to our next contestant! Ash Ketchum!  
  
Ash: PIKACHU! OH MY GOSH! YOU TRIPPED OVER A ROCK! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO D---wait, are we on? oO;  
  
Audience: .....  
  
Liz: O_o;  
  
Narrator: NEXT we have...the REAL authoressh!! *drum rolls*.........Miss Yuneek Chikinz!!  
  
YC: WHOO! It feels good to be apart of meh stories. Makes me feel...HAPPEH. *walks off where Liz and Ash are*  
  
Narrator: The next lucky lucky goose is none other than Radical Edward herself!  
  
Edward: *cartwheels out* EDWARD'S HERE!  
  
Audience: *exploding with cheers*  
  
Narrator: Our next person is a CRAAAAAAAZY girl. Give it up for, AnnonymousFanGirl!  
  
Audience: *play the "cricket noises" tape. only one person claps.*  
  
AudienceMember1: SHUT UP, ClicheStereotypeVillian with an obbsessive compulsive clappingwhennooneelsecares disorder!!  
  
CSV: Curses! Foiled again.*twirls his black curly mustache and runs off*  
  
AFanGirl: Like, OMG! *runs up beside Yuneek Chikinz. Y.C. twitches*  
  
Narrator: And last, but certainly NOT least, is....*drum rolls...........................................................across the stage* ME!  
  
Narrator:*pulls the mask off to reveal he's none other than Y.C.'s 3rd non-failing immature-manga male main character, Tetsu.*  
  
Yuneek Chikinz: O_O;;  
  
Audience: GASP!!  
  
Liz: As the authoress's alter-ego, I find it most tedious to "repeat" myself.  
  
Fangirl: O_O; Like...rude....MUCH!!  
  
Tetsu: The brain and the insane. Very sweet.  
  
Liz&Y.C.: HUH?!  
  
Ash: *poking the wall* Where are this place?  
  
Fangirl: Like...are we gonna start yet?!  
  
YC.: STOP EVERYTHIN! o_o; We need a new narrator! Umm...eh, whatever. Dude, why don't YOU be the narrator, ok?  
  
Tetsu: I'm good. ^_^  
  
Ash: Socks.  
  
Everyone: Wtf?!  
  
*******  
  
May reading this make ye all go insane! Goo' day. 8) 


	2. The Cheddar Stampede

Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own Trigun must be on crack.  
  
A/N: This story shows what I'm like when I'm bored. Or what I do when I'm bored.  
  
...  
  
Which ever one comes first. ^^;--Yuneek Chikinz  
  
******  
  
What DOES Their Hair Taste Like?  
  
*******  
  
Chapter Two: The Cheddar Stampede  
  
*group of the "contestants" for the new talkshow thing dedicated to find out what the heck our beloved Trigun cast's hair tastes like. All crunched into a jeep driven by Tetsu on some desert road towards....some town. Plant flashes in da pretteh but deathleh sunlight.*  
  
Fangirl: Like....AH! MY BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES! LIKE....NOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Liz: My hair is getting in my face. Can we stop yet?  
  
Ash: Gee, its hot. Where is we again?  
  
YC: Shut up, I have to start the next chapter!!  
  
Edward: Weeeeeeeeeeee!! *sitting on YC's shoulders*  
  
YC: Except Edward. You ROCK gal! :D  
  
Edward: ^^; Edward says THANK YOU!  
  
YC: Go ahead, Tetsu!  
  
*Tetsu clears his throat, still driving.*  
  
Tetsu: Welcome back to...well...there isn't a title yet...err....  
  
Network Sensor: PSSSSST!! WE FOUND OUT THE TITLE!! ITS TASTY HAIRS!  
  
Fangirl: Like...EW!  
  
YC: ¬_¬;  
  
Tetsu: Tasty Hairs? Reminds me of the ol' cafeteria food.  
  
YC: Just start narrating already!! Its only for short. I don't feel like typing the whole thing over and over again.  
  
Tetsu: Welcome to "Tasy Hairs" (o_O;) where we have chosen six lucky people to find out what our beloved Trigun casts' hair tastes like.  
  
*the jeep thing is suddenly outside a donut shop*  
  
Tetsu: Our first victim...er....contestant will be the Anonymous Fangirl!   
  
AudienceDisguisedAsTownspeople: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! *cheers*  
  
Fangirl: Like....who's hair will I---like---be...like...  
  
Tetsu: Doooon't hurt yourself, kid. The first person to participate for is is none other than THE Vash the Stampede!!  
  
ADAT: WHOOOOOOOOO!! *cheers more*  
  
Ash: Heh-heh...Tasty Hairs!! Good one!! *starts laughing like an idiot and slapping his knee*  
  
Everyone: o_O; Errr.....  
  
ADAT:*plays the "crickets" tape*  
  
Tetsu: Umm....anyway......let's get started!*walks up to a blonde guy in a red coat eating donuts like a starved dog in heat...on a bench.*  
  
Tetsu: *pokes Vash*  
  
Vash:*screams like Timmy Turner's dad and drops the donuts*  
  
YC: By the way, I don't own a donut shop or Fairly OddParents either. ^_^;  
  
Vash: NOOOO!! You made me drop all my donuts!! *starts crying*  
  
Tetsu: oO; *coughs and inches away*  
  
Fangirl: Like....OMG! Its VASH!! I LOVE YOU VASH!! I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!! *pounces on Vash knocking him over*  
  
Vash: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!?!  
  
Fangirl: *wrestles with Vash trying to stay holding onto his neck. Nibbles his hair*  
  
Vash: Nooooo not my hair! Not my beautiful hair!! ;_;  
  
ADAT: OO;  
  
Tetsu: *slightly shaken. Slaps himself* So Anonymous Fangirl!! What's it taste like?!  
  
Fangirl: *munching on a cut-off piece of Vash's hair* Mmm...like....it tastes like....a cross between cheddar cheese...and axle grease.  
  
YC: O_o;;  
  
Vash: Noooooooo!! The secret to my wonderful spiky hair is OUT! T_T  
  
Liz: Cheddar cheese and axle grease?*raises an eyebrow*  
  
Vash: NO! I have no idea where the hell the cheddar is from! Just the axle grease. ^_^;  
  
Tetsu: *comes up into view, Vash trying to get free of the rabid fangirl. Edward runs in circles around YC, and Liz is laughing at Vash. Ash is...standing there.*  
  
Tetsu: Well, now you know what the famous outlaw Va--*Vash is dragged off the frame and a piercing scream from him is heard*  
  
YC: *twitching*  
  
Tetsu: oO;.........YesNowYouKnowWhatVashTheStampede'sHairTastesLike.Ummm...*says this really fast and passes out*  
  
Edward: Mista go crashie! *pokes Tetsu's body with a stick*  
  
YC:*fanning Tetsu* Tune in next week to see if Vash is still in one piece and find out what flavor Meryl Stryfe's hair is!! *pulls down her hockey goalie's mask to her face and wears immense padding* To the dragon's lair!! HAZAA!  
  
********  
  
Have you gone insane yet?  
  
NO?  
  
Rats. 


	3. Meryl's Black Liquoirish

DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO SPELL "LICKORISH" CORRECTLY?! O_O;  
  
This chapter is kind of long and VERY random. ZWAHAHAHA!!--Yuneek Chikinz  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Three: Meryl's Black Liquoirish...  
  
*****  
  
*YC and the group are all sitting in the Burnardelli Insurance Company waiting room. (except the crazy rabid fangirl who's holding Vash for ransome and Knives is considering bailing him out with an evil grin on his face...evilER....evilerER.)*  
  
Edward: *sitting on Liz's head* monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey   
  
monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey...  
  
Everyone Else: O_o;  
  
Liz: Get off me and I won't shoot you.*cocks her gun*  
  
YC: LIZ! *fwaps Liz* SHAME!! SHAAAAAAAME!!  
  
Liz: o.x Uhhh....yes ma'am.*puts her gun away*  
  
Edward: Okie dokie schmokie! *jumps to the chair and sits in a weird freakish inhuman Edward-like position*  
  
Ash: Berrr...naaaad....deli....deli? DELI? SANDWHICH!! WHERE'S THE SANDWHICH?!?!?! ME WANT, ME WANT!! *runs around franticly looking for a sandwhich*  
  
Liz: For Pete's sakes I can't take it anymore!!*gets a stungun and shoots Ash several times, breathing hard and hyperventalating* GASP...GASP...GASP...GASP....  
  
YC: *pushes Liz's stungun down* Breathe, girl, breathe. You got your wish, and I told you you were trigger-happy!  
  
Liz: Sorry but you know me. u.u  
  
YC: Only too well.  
  
Liz: WHAT?!  
  
YC: O_O;; NOTHIN! Except...*pushes a pressure point behind LIz's ear and Liz falls over to the side onto Tetsu's shoulder, drooling and knocked out n stuff*  
  
Tetsu: o_O; *scoots sideways*  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS!! TAKE IT AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!  
  
~*Please wait a moment*~  
  
(a picture of a field pops up and classical music is heard)  
  
Errrgg.....I feel....like I'm gonna puke......*goes all green and stuff* SOMEBODY HELP MEH!! *cries* Pardon the weird...randomness...I feel sick...must...keep....writing....people....ready to be dissappointed...must be spiteful....and not fullfill their expectations.......BLAH!!  
  
Teacher: NOT AT SCHOOL! ONLINE YOU STUPID GIT!!  
  
YC: *sniff* You teacher's so meanie....  
  
Teacher: NOT MY FAULT YOU STUPID SLACKER!! WRITE-OFFS! NOW!! WRITE "I WILL ACT NORMAL." 1,000 TIMES! MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!!  
  
YC: *copies off of SoaD* F_ _ _ _ THE SYSTEM!!  
  
Teacher: O_O; EXCUSE ME?!?!!?!  
  
YC: WHOO! I feel better now that I've defied the system! SHOVE IT, BIGHEAD!*whaps the teacher and continues her story.*  
  
(field disappears and music stops)  
  
It dun burn no more. ^_^;  
  
Tetsu: Feeling better?  
  
YC: Kind of. I'll refrain from using correct capitalization, though. I've gotten so weak my pinkie isn't working right.  
  
tetsu: *looks at his name* ah! no more caps!  
  
yc; no more colins, exclamation points, or question marks either  
  
tetsu; nooooooooooooooooo its evil  
  
yc: fine. colins, exclamation points, and question marks are back.  
  
tetsu: sweet! hey wait!! liz was our contestant..er...victim...for today!!  
  
yc: whoops. ^^;  
  
tetsu: and...where in davey jones' locker is the audience?!  
  
AudienceDisguisedAsBurnardelliWorkers: *cheer*  
  
tetsu: no caps, eh?  
  
yc: for the fun of it! i had to. you don't realize the effort i just put into that.  
  
tetsu: ¬_¬;  
  
yc: dun gimmie tat look yo!  
  
tetsu: don be hatin!  
  
yc: word!  
  
tetsu: story time!  
  
edward: two words! 8D  
  
Tetsu&YC: .....  
  
Tetsu: my name!  
  
YC: once in a life-time...CHAPTER time..chance, buddeh.  
  
tetsu: OO;.....darn it.  
  
yc: *coughs loudly* story time?!  
  
tetsu: yeah....anycheese, welcome back to Tasty Hairs! where we let you find out what the heck the Trigun casts' hair tastes like.  
  
AudienceStillDisguised: *cheers again*  
  
RegularWorkers: o_O;  
  
Meryl Styfe: *walks in, looking b(tchier than ever*  
  
YC: WHOO! My pinkie works n--O_O; I DIDN'T DO IT!! *dives into a trashcan*  
  
Meryl&Tetsu: o_o;  
  
Tetsu: Uhh...umm....*is scared spitless*  
  
Meryl: WELL?  
  
Tetsu: Well....what? Well....well....well....well..WATER! YEAH!! WELL-WATER!! EHEHEHEHE.....*sweatdrops*  
  
*Inside the trashcan*  
  
YC: Find a happy place...find a happy place...find a happy place...big..open...spaces....happy place...Trigun cosplay.....happy popcorn festival.....school artroom.....school hallway...locker....hiding place....coriie ten-boom.....sad....NO! IT WASN'T ME!! *faints*  
  
*back outside*  
  
Liz:*wakes up and already knows she has to eat Meryl's hair and pulls out her pistol* PUT EM UP, STRYFE!!  
  
Tetsu: Now Liz, don't do anything hasty!! ^^;  
  
Meryl: *suddenly has two derringers to Liz's head* Drop your gun, lady!  
  
Liz: LADY?! DID YOU JUST...CALL ME...LADY?!  
  
Meryl: Yes. Yes I did. Got a problem?  
  
Liz:....  
  
Meryl: I'm WAITING.  
  
Liz: *sniffles and starts crying* WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?! *leans over onto Meryl and bites off a piece of hair and chews it*  
  
Meryl: O_O;;  
  
Tetsu: *still scared spitless* L-liz? what's it taste like?  
  
Liz: *sniff* Tastes like....black liquoirish! *spits into the trashcan*  
  
YC: ACK! o. SPIT. GROSS.*whipes it off and pops her head out in time to see Liz in tears* O_O WHOA. I never thought I'd see the day.  
  
Liz: Childhood...memories....lady calling....not a prep.....head..getting all explody......*explodes*  
  
Everyone: AHHHHH!!  
  
**  
  
Fangirl: Like....since everyone like.....else is in the like....hospital, I have to like....make the ending announcements.  
  
Like: Huh?  
  
Fangirl:*clinging to Vash in who is in chains and has a muzzle on bound with electric and duct tape* Like! Tune in next week to see like if everyone like ends up having to like be restored with duct tape after like our like encounter with Legato Bluesummers. LIKE.  
  
Like: HELLO????  
  
Fangirl: Like...please review! LIKE.  
  
Like: WOULD YOU STOP CALLING MY NAME?!  
  
----------Next Chapter, Blueberry Bluesummers----------  
  
******  
  
PLEASE BE INSANE! I know I is. 8D  
  
And any Ash fans out there? Sorry if I make him seem...stupid. o_o; *coughs*  
  
OH THANKYOU ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!! Randomness IS cool then!! :D I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
In a...friend, kind of way. O_O Don't get any ideas.  
  
Where did I get all the sugar? Well, I for one, I'm just fricking sensitive to sugar. I eat three starburst cubes and go off the wall from the "energy". But if you really wanna know, just eat a bunch of THESE items:  
  
Starburst  
  
Two of those giant pixie stix things  
  
LOTS and LOTS of Skittles  
  
Tons of Nerds  
  
Long bits of Nerds-Rope  
  
Mellow Yellow spiked with giant pixie stik powder  
  
And that's all! Maybe some caffine, but all this stuff usually does the trick.  
  
Stay away from chocolate. Its fattening and it takes FOREVER to get you hyper, trust me. I KNOW.  
  
*knows*  
  
Hehehehe!  
  
*knooooooooooooooooooooooows.* Ummm sorry, inside joke.  
  
To the candy factory!! :D 


	4. Blueberry Bluesummers

What DOES Their Hair Taste Like?  
  
Chapter Four: Blueberry Bluesummers  
  
***  
  
We find Tetsu, YC, Edward, and Ash standing in front of a cardboard castle/fortress thing. A sign on the door drawn in crayon reads:  
  
"Beewair of Nyvs"  
  
(Translation, Beware of Knives)  
  
YC&Tetsu: We're skipping the intro today. Wanna get STRAIGHT to the story since we haven't updated in...a million bazillion yearz!! o_O;  
  
Tetsu:*rings the paper doorbell. A sound like E.G. Mine trying to say "diiiiiiiiiing dooooooooong" his heard. Everyone steps back.*  
  
Dominique:*opens the door, and in an unseen instant has a gun to Tetsu's head* Welcome to the hellish home...mm...hideout of Legato's Gung-Ho Guns. How would you prefer to die today?  
  
Everyone: O_O;  
  
Tetsu: Well honestly, I'd like to be shot in the head by Vash the Stampede, but that wouldn't be very possible, now would it? Anyway, I've come here to talk to Mr.Bluesummers on important...er....evil monster-ish villain business, and my friends....uh....slavey minions (YC: HUH?) don't like waiting outside in the heat, or being theatened either.  
  
YC,Edward&Ash: *try to look threatening, even though a first grader could knock each of them out in what....three miloseconds?*  
  
YC: HEY I resent that!!  
  
Ash: Now that I am much smarter, thanks to Liz's wonderful teachings *cocks a gun and looks more evil than all the rest of them combined*, I also resent that, although I am the only one who has the real right to.  
  
YC: o_o; eeeh...my brain hurts!  
  
Edward: Oookie dokie. *backslaps Ash and knocks him out* ^_^  
  
YC: GO EDWARD!  
  
Tetsu: heheh...see? *nervous smile and a cloudy sweardrop*  
  
Dominique: @.O;; Very well then. Come right in.  
  
*Everyone walks in to a suprisingly wonderful mansion interior.*  
  
Tetsu: May I please see Mr. Legato now?  
  
Dominique: Please be patient sir!! Geez, what a pushover.  
  
Ash: *looks menacing*  
  
Dominique: HOLD ON A SEC!!*pushes a big red shiny button.*  
  
YC: Button...big red and shiiiiiiiiny....oh how it GLEAMS!! *tackles it* 8D~~  
  
Dominique: AHHH!! *melts into a wet puddle on the floor and is cleaned up by Midvalley who quickly leaves*  
  
Legato's Voice: Cooooooome-iiiiiiiiiiin.  
  
Edward: Oooo creepy voice!  
  
Tetsu: *twitching, and looks to YC* This was YOUR idea.  
  
YC: *looks around quickly* WHO TOLD YOU? o.o I mean...it was my idea....to....STEAL your idea! And this was YOUR idea! So XP  
  
Ash: I want to get back to being a dorky Pokemon master. Is it my turn today?  
  
Edward: I hope its mine!! ^^;  
  
Tetsu: Sorry guys, its YC's turn, since she was the one who put us in this situation. Issn't thaaat riight, YC?*evil grin*  
  
YC: OO; I have...the power of an authoress! *points her finger at the sky* TURN THEM INTO BAND-AIDS OH ALMIGHTY WRITTING GODS! CHAAAANGGGGE THEEEMMM!!*waits ten seconds*....CHAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!!..................  
  
Edward&Tetsu&Ash: *sniggering*  
  
YC: I can cut you out of the story then!! 8)  
  
Edward&Tetsu&Ash: O_O GASP! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
YC: -_-; Apoligize.  
  
Everyone: Fine. Sorry. ¬--¬;  
  
YC: Right! ^-^ On to Leggie!  
  
Tetsu: ...Leggie?  
  
YC: *smacks Tetsu* Come on, MASTER. *walks into the door that just appeared that leads to Legato*  
  
Legato: *turns around all creepy-like in his slow slurring LEGATO** voice* Andwhoooareyouu?  
  
Tetsu:*scared shizless* O.O; Tet---su...and and we're here to...*faints* x_x;  
  
Edward: *shakes Tetsu* Come on! Wake up Tetsie-Tetsie!  
  
Ash: *looking interestedly at Legato's bookcase, VERY intrigued*  
  
Legato: Weellll?  
  
YC: O_O; *gasps* IIII LOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUU!! *tackles Legato and clings around his neck*  
  
Legato: *screams like a little girl* WHATDOYOUWANT?!?!?!?!  
  
YC: I WANT......to taste...your HAIR!! *bites a piece of hair*  
  
Legato: EVILGASP! NOT MY WONDERFUL HAIR! THE ONLY HAIR STYLE MASTER-KNIVES WON'T BEAT ME FOR HAVING!! NOOOOOOOO!!*criies*  
  
YC: Mmm...tastes...OH...MY...GOSH!! ITS BLUEBERRY! MY FAV-VOR-ITE FLAVA! ^^; *clings more to Legato and styles his hair back to normal* I'm sowwy Weggie, I won do tat again. ^-^; *takes a picture of her and Legato with his arm forced around her shoulder*   
  
Tetsu: *recovers* What...flavor??  
  
YC: Blueberry.  
  
Tetsu: o_O What's wrong with Legato?  
  
Legato:*in a fetal position rocking back and forth with his thumb in his mouth hugging a teddy bear that has a strange resemblence to Knives. Without his coat, in just his pants and black turtle neck. (^_^ Heheheh!)*  
  
Ash: I'm going now.  
  
Tetsu: OO; Umm......well...I guess..that's all for today, am I right YC?*turns to Yuneek Chikinz*  
  
YC:*is wearing Legato's coat which is dragging slightly* Mwa...ha ha ha!....Wearing this makes me feel...evil....Oo; *walks out*  
  
Tetsu:*scratches his head* Edward will you do the honors? I'm not feeling to well. I think I'm gonna...*turns green and speeds to the open window*  
  
Edward:*pokes her head in* Thank YOU for coming! YCzie will be back sooon as she hopes! Next time Edward will be tasting hair! WEE! I think..it will be Mr. Knives-ish himsef! The gift shop is downstairs, head to the right, and you CAN'T miss it! Good-byee!! 8D  
  
*****  
  
YAY! Another silly random chapter! I LOVE writing. R&R PLEASE PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!! My inbox is getting spiderwebs and covered in dust, since FF.net sends review notifications by e-mail. Tankiez for readin' & reviewin!! Next we have the Wolfie!! Cya next time. 


	5. ITS SO CREAMY!

YC: GAH!! This chapter is KNIVES. That guy is really CREEPY. Wanna know what's creepier? I found out today that I like butterflies and HATE spiders. No, not like..humans...plants...ya, ya, ya. I mean, the buggie dudes. I see a spider, and I'm all "EEK!! KILL IT KILL IT!!" The thought gave me chills after I found out in a chatroom conversation after watching a Trigun video. o_O;  
  
PeopleInsideYC'sHead: You are REALLY creepy.  
  
YC: Insane*.   
  
PIYCH: Umm..yeah. What's even worse is that we can HEAR your thoughts.  
  
YC: GASP! MIND READERS!! HERE, TAKE THIS, IT'LL LOOK GOOD ON YOU!!*throws PIYCH Legato's coat she got from the last chapter*  
  
PIYCH: O_O; HEY! Are you assuming that we--  
  
YC: Yes, you guys DO obsess over hotdogs.  
  
PIYCH: errr.....we'll just..be quiet now...*throw back the coat*  
  
YC: AH!! MY EYE!! Stupid pointy fence thing....o_# my left eye....WEIRD. *coughs* Damn virus cold thing that I got from school....x_x *sighs* Story time!!  
  
*************************************  
  
What DOES Their Hair Taste Like?  
  
Chapter Five: ITS SO CREAMY!!  
  
***  
  
Tetsu: HEY all! Welcome back!! To umm..Tasty Hairs!! Today is Edward's turn--  
  
Ash: Darnit.  
  
Tetsu: --yes, today is Edward's turn and Knives is our next poor person to experience our company!!  
  
YC: *clings to Legato's coat* Think if I wear this he won't kill me?  
  
Tetsu: Look YC, you act so inhuman, I think Knives would mistake you for...uhh..being...not....human. o_O;  
  
Ash: He's got a point.  
  
YC: COOL! *still clings*  
  
Tetsu:*knocks on the brass door*  
  
BrassDoor: HEY! STOP TOUCHING ME! Lemmie ask Master if you can come in. I'm sure he'd LOVE to SLAUGHTER YOU ALL! WHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!  
  
Everyone: O.O;;....................  
  
YC: HEY! I'M THE AUTHOR-LADY! ONLY I GET TO LAUGH LIKE A CLINICLY INSANE LOON AND GET AWAY WITH IT!! YOU SHALL DIEEEEEEEE!!*punches the door*  
  
BrassDoor: AHHHHHHHH!! LET ME BEG MERCY OH GREAT AUTHOR-LADY YC! I'M SORRY!  
  
YC: TELL IT TO YOUR ARSE YOU BIG....MEAN DOOR THING!! *takes a leaf out of Meryl's book and gets all...evil* TAKE THIS!! *grabs Liz's rocket launcher from no where and blasts the door to a pile of nothingness-ness-ness....ness....ness...oO;*8)  
  
Everyone Else: o_O;  
  
YC: *is blissfully niaeve and insane again* ^-^; Let's Gooooo!  
  
Tetsu: Yes...ma'am....*visibly shaken walks into Knives' room thing*  
  
Ash: I never thought I'd say this, but now that Liz has thought me everything she knows, I'll have to say GO YC!!*walks past her patting her on the back*  
  
YC: oO; I DO turn people crazy! MY DREAM HAS BEEN FULLFILLED! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!*hugs Edward around the neck and walks in*  
  
Edward: Weeeeee! Go-ing to Mister Kniveses room! *hums*  
  
*Everyone walks in expecting it to be all evil and dark and bloody and creepy ;*  
  
Tetsu:*first to go in* O_O What the--  
  
YC: Its fuzzy!  
  
Ash: Its pink!  
  
Edward: Its CAREBEARS!!  
  
Tetsu: Its DISGUSTING.  
  
YC: This event is so insane it even surpasses MY messed up brain!! O.O  
  
Tetsu: NO-WAY!  
  
Ash: That's not possible!  
  
Edward: It IS!! 8D  
  
*All walk into a gigantic room filled to the brim with Carebear merchandise and fo-fur in light pastel colors everywhere. The carpet is a pale blue shag rug with the words "Welcome To Master Millions Knives' Room" written in dark pink shag letters.*  
  
Knives: *dances in wearing a pink tu-tu and wearing white fuzzy novelty bunny ears. Stops when he sees the group standing there* ............  
  
YC: .............*twitches*  
  
Tetsu: *coughs*  
  
Edward: o_o;  
  
Ash: O.O *faints*  
  
Knives: *goes really red* uhhh......This isn't what you think.  
  
YC: *drooling out of shock and slightly slurring her words due to lack of use from her jaw* Whoo caaares whaaat weee thhhink? IIi doon't thhink aaannyymoore annywaayy....*falls to the floor*  
  
Tetsu: Umm...seazelfrasney...O.O  
  
(Quick Note: YOU just picture Knives in a tu-tu dancing a horriblely-done version of a ballet surrounded by Carebears. Its NOT a pretty thought. x_x)  
  
Knives: *quickly gains his...evilness....* ......How DARE you filthy human spiders come into my...liar?...You and the rest of your disgusting race shall DIE!  
  
Tetsu: MOMMY! *dives behind a giant Carebear plushie thing*  
  
Knives: *gets a curtain from nowhere and glares at Edward* WELL? Why aren't YOU running? Aren't you going to abandon your other spiders? Or do you just welcome death? *cocks his gun and looks evil....or at least he tries to.*  
  
(Another Quick Note: Its hard to look menacing when you're wearing a pink tu-tu with white novelty bunny ears on your head. Especially when you're in your own room which is caked with Carebear junk. O_o)  
  
Edward: Umm...huh? I dunno what you're talking about, Mr. Knives. I just want to taste you hair, is all! ^-^  
  
Knives: o_O Huh?  
  
Edward: *tackles Knives*  
  
Knives: AHHHHHHH!! GET OFF ME!---Hey, is that Legato's coat?!*sees YC with it from his view on the floor*  
  
Edward: *chews on Knives' hair* Oooooooo it tastes like...vanilla pudding! YAY! ^-^  
  
Knives: NOOO NOT MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL PERFECT PLANT HAIR! A SPIDER...EATING...MY HAIR!! IT BURNS!! ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!  
  
Edward: o_O; *hops off Knives and drags YC out while Tetsu drags Ash out.*  
  
Knives: *stays on the floor twitching, and stands up slowly getting over the shock*  
  
All is quiet...until....  
  
Milly Thompson: *runs in* Did someone say PUDDING?!  
  
Knives: O.O;;  
  
Milly: PUDDING HAIR! *tackles Knives*  
  
Knives: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
***  
  
A very VERY strange chapter. o.o; My brain was extra insane today. Sorry it took so long. I've been sick and had to do makeup work. Eighth grade makeup work SUCKS. Anycheese, R&R like always!! Read my other story and review that....chapter two is almost up....I've decided on Knives...since I've gotten the most votes for him. CYA LATER!! 8D --YC Lady Person Spider Woman Thing o_o; 


End file.
